


Purpose and Violence

by IllustrisFlamma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Death, F/M, Happy Ending, His Darkness Loves Her, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Like A Cat Leaving Dead Birds On Your Porch, My Brain Couldn't Decide If It Wanted To Be Dark Or Lighthearted So Now We've Got Both, Poe Knows Everything, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Smut, The Supreme Leader Of The First Order Is Dropping Bodies At Your Feet, Trying To Get This Written Before ROS Comes Out In Case It Ruins Me, Violence, Yah But They Were All Bad, this is the hill i will die on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllustrisFlamma/pseuds/IllustrisFlamma
Summary: His darkness needed a purpose, and it needed violence. It had rejected ruling the galaxy but at the notion of protecting this slip of a scavenger girl, of hunting and destroying those who had hurt her it practically purred.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 28
Kudos: 244





	1. Pain

Pain is a tool.

Necessary on the path to strength. Necessary to expel weakness. Kylo Ren knew this to be true. Your opponent cares nothing for your pain so you must learn to do the same. His bones had been broken, his skin carved, his flesh seared until he could endure all without reaction. Until he no longer yielded to it. Pain could be subverted, it could be ignored, it could be used to fuel your power. Pain had become his familiar long ago.

But _this_ pain. This pain he found intolerable. This pain he found himself unable to abide.

Because it was _hers._

Kylo watched Rey's face twist in agony under Snoke's power and knew he could not bear it. Her pain was anathema to every part of his being. _She should never be hurt_. On this one point there was no conflict in him. His darkness in full agreement with the tendril of light he'd never been able to completely excise. His mind, his body, even his tarnished soul all rebelled at the sight of it. Violently.

His power, which often fought him like a rabid Loth-wolf came effortlessly to his call, eager to obey as he unleashed it on the cause of her torment. A flash of light, a wet slide of sound, and his master's body lay in pieces on the floor.

His eyes drank in the sight of the tension easing from her face and when a soft sigh of relief escaped her lips it settled over him like a balm. He paused for one single heartbeat to absorb the feeling before being shoved back into reality as a host of red clad figures moved in to strike her down. Fury consumed him and he gave it free reign to neutralize this new threat, the neck of the closest attacker snapping under his Force choke. Rey's eyes flew open at the sound and locked onto his, something he could not name but somehow knew he would now crave flashed in them and then she turned to face her opponents, her lightsaber flying into her outstretched grip. She fought with a wild grace, more instinct than training, effective for its unpredictability. His anger was a living thing and it used his body like a tool to strike down all who would harm her. One by one bodies hit the floor until they stood alone in the center of a massacre.

She turned to face him and there was that look again, one he both craved and realized he feared. Her lips parted as if she would speak but he did not give the words a chance to fall. He took advantage of her lowered guard, sending her into a Force sleep. He caught her in his arms as she fell and ignored the part of his mind that derided him for not just using the Force to lower her to the floor, just as he ignored the stirring in his chest that came from looking down on her sleeping face cradled against his shoulder. Something was happening to him and he needed time to think. He could not do that in her presence and the visceral need to keep her from harm could not be allowed to interfere. His jaw clenched as he came to a decision and he strode to the escape pod in the corner of the throne room. Placing her gently inside he savagely silenced the part of him that was screaming at the thought of letting her out of his control, programed the homing beacon with an old Resistance code, and after allowing himself one more look at her face, forced himself to turn away as the pod launched into space.

Hours later, after assuming control of the First Order and reminding Hux why there should always be fear and deference in the general's tone when he spoke to him, he sat in his quarters and tried to shake off the need that Rey had awakened in him. He told himself that this hold she had on him was immaterial. That it would not interfere with his path. He could not allow it to.

\---

A week went by before he admitted to himself that he was wrong. Kylo Ren was foundering. His darkness needed a purpose. And it needed violence. As Snoke's apprentice he'd been certain of the former and provided with plenty of the latter. He'd been assured that the conflict he felt was a trial to be overcome, a weakness to be purged, not a warning that he was following the wrong path. But the certainty that fulfilling Darth Vader's legacy was his purpose had died with Snoke. As had the guidance of his grandfather's words in his head. With his bond to the girl shut tight he was alone in his mind for the first time since he was a child and it was a seething wasteland of doubt and rage. Being Supreme Leader should have filled his need for purpose but it just felt hollow. Ruling the galaxy no longer felt like his path and it left him adrift, certain of nothing.

Nothing but _her._

No matter how he fought it, how he told himself it was madness, that he should not let her have this hold on him, he _ached_ for her. He could no longer deny it and was weary of trying.

He closed his eyes as an image of her sleeping face struck him and for once he did not seek to push it away. He surrendered to the weakness of his need for her and just let himself look. A calm settled around his soul as he studied the shape of her face, the curve of her lips, and when he wished for more his imagination expanded the image to include her full form curled on a bunk. It was so real he could almost hear her breathing.

_No._ The thought shuddered though him. He _could_ hear her breathing.

His eyes shot open and instead of the sleek black interior of his quarters he was surrounded by rusted grey walls and _there_ , right there in front of him, Rey lay sleeping on a small bed. He froze, hardly daring to breathe lest he wake her or break this connection. He neither knew nor cared how much time past as he just stood there, watching her, and as every cell in his body drank in her presence he felt the last tendrils of denial that he was bound to her slip away. He felt foolish for ever having tried to convince himself that she was of no importance to him. He knew now that she was the _only_ thing of importance to him. The only thing that truly came from him and not from some contrived outside influence.

The purity of this truth sang in his bones and Kylo Ren sank to his knees as it allowed him to see what he'd been blind to for so many years. Self loathing swamped him as he saw how Snoke had twisted him, twisted the darkness that lived in him to serve his own purposes. How easily he'd let Snoke bend him into a shape that was not worthy of even looking at a being like her.

He started to retreat, to pull away from the bond when a small cry of distress halted him. Her face was pinched in fear, her breathing hitched, and everything but the need to fix whatever was causing it fled. He reached out to her mind and found her caught in a nightmare.

She was a child, maybe seven or eight, and her tiny form was curled up in the dirt at the feet of a large Crolute who he could tell had just struck her. The creature screamed that she was worthless, that she needed to learn her place and that he would be the one to teach her as his massive fist lifted to strike her again. Kylo reacted instinctively, flinging out his hand to throw the Crolute away before remembering that he had no power here. This was not a force vision that he could influence, it was simply her dream and he could do nothing but watch it unfold.

Needing to stop the torment her mind was inflicting on her, he pulled out of the nightmare and reached out as if to wake her. His hand froze inches from her shoulder and he cursed himself for a fool. The sight of him looming over her upon waking would only add to her distress. He seethed with his helplessness in the face of her suffering. His darkness lashed him from the inside, his light pulsed with guilt, both screaming _Protect!_ But his power was useless here. He could not kill her nightmares.

_But maybe..._

A thought formed and he latched onto it. Her dream had seemed more like a memory of trauma than an imagined fear which would mean that the Crolute was real and could very much be destroyed. Caught by the possibility of a tangible way to help her, one he was eminently suited to, he did not notice her shifting towards his still outstretched hand until her cheek brushed against the backs of his fingers. He stilled, sure the contact would wake her, and then stared in shock as her features eased and her breathing settled. When she tilted her head and nuzzled her face into his hand his heart stuttered in his chest. He hesitated for a moment and then gently stroked her cheek, gratified as she settled into a deeper, undisturbed sleep.

This was a power he'd never known before. That his touch could banish her fear made him feel powerful not as a Force user but as a man. It was intoxicating. So much so that he feared losing himself to it and he pulled away from her to try to wrangle his thoughts back to some semblance of familiarity.

If her monsters were real he could and would kill them. He entered her mind gently, careful not to wake her, and scanned for memories tinged in fear or pain. He found the Crolute almost instantly. His name was Unkar Plutt and he would die first. There were others and he found each one. Watching the things she had endured, the things others had inflicted on her, was like acid dripping on his soul. He memorized their names and faces and as he left her mind he vowed they would not live out another week.

His darkness needed a purpose, and it needed violence. It had rejected ruling the galaxy but at the notion of protecting this slip of a scavenger girl, of hunting and destroying those who had hurt her it practically purred.

Power surged in his veins and settled deep in his bones, proving that what he'd felt in the throne room was not a fluke. His power had not been fighting him all these years because he was too weak to wield it. It had been fighting him because he was trying to use it for a purpose that was not his own. _She_ was his purpose, and the strength he now commanded felt limitless.


	2. Dreams and Bodies and You Owe Me Ten Credits

It had been a week since Poe and Finn found Rey unconscious in a First Order escape pod, and she was no closer to understanding the why of it than she'd been when she first woke up.

Kylo Ren had saved her, killed his master for her, orchestrated her rescue, and then... just carried on as if none of it had happened. If the origin of that pod hadn't been confirmed she might had been convinced that she imagined the whole thing. Confused and frustrated she tried to put all thoughts of him aside but it was difficult when everyone on their newly established base seemed to have a theory and want to expound on it endlessly. Finn was still convinced that it was somehow a trap and continuously searched the pod for tracking devices or unauthorized transmissions long after everyone else was satisfied that it was clean. Poe did not offer an opinion but the small upward tilt to the corner of his mouth every time the subject was broached suggested that he had one. When it felt inescapable she fled to the hanger to work on repairing the Falcon. Rose was the only one who seemed to notice how uncomfortable she was and always ran interference when she sensed Rey needed a break.

The bond connecting her to the new Supreme Leader of the First Order had not been severed with Snoke's death. She knew this because when she woke in that escape pod she'd felt him lingering in her mind for a moment before he snapped his side of the bond closed. The hurt that curled in her chest at the lack of his presence was something she did not want to examine and so she'd shut her mind to him and tried to forget. Forget the surge of protective fury she'd felt from him as the guard had closed in on her. Forget the rightness that had settled in her as she fought by his side. Forget the look on his face, equally wary and full of longing, right before he'd put her to sleep.

It should have been getting easier to push him from her mind but it was only getting more difficult. This morning she could have sworn she felt his presence looming over her but when she finally found the courage to open her eyes there was no dark gaze to meet hers.

She told herself she was not disappointed.

It should have frightened her, angered her, the idea that he might have been in her room while she slept but even she could not deny the feeling of safety that had enveloped her. It didn't make any sense and she dared not trust it so she did her best to suffocate the part of her that urged her to reach out to him.

And she convinced herself it didn't hurt.

\---

Kylo was wrenched from sleep by a wave of fear he knew instinctively was not his own. When he'd finally been able to pull himself from Rey's side that morning he'd left his end of the bond open. Not because he thought she would ever reach out to him but because it had simply felt wrong to shut her out. Now he was grateful that he'd heeded the impulse. Her mind was not only reaching for him it was pulling at him and he let it take him where she willed. He expected to find her under attack but found her once again asleep in her bunk. It took him a moment to think over the pounding of his heart but finally he realized she must be having another nightmare. He froze, knowing he shouldn't be here. That she hadn't consciously called him. But then she whimpered and he knew he could not leave her suffering if he could fix it.

He knelt beside her bed and reached out to her, softly stroking her face as he had the night before. She calmed almost instantly and he felt that strange mix of power and pride swelling in his chest again. This time he let it linger instead of trying to banish it. When the last traces of tension left her face he pulled away and sat back on his heels, letting the sight of her settle his heartbeat. He wondered what she dreamed of when the nightmares left her but he would not look. He would come when she called him, he'd banish her nightmares, he'd annihilate her enemies, but he would not invade her mind simply to satisfy his own curiosity. There were lines even his darkness would not cross.

\---

Three more days went by much the same as the previous week. Rey worked on the Falcon, she avoided curious gossip, she sparred with Finn, and she tried not to think of Kylo Ren. This was made infinitely more difficult by the fact that the three nights that went by were as different as the days had been similar.

She'd dreamed of him.

They never began as dreams. They always started as the familiar nightmares that had plagued her every night for as long as she could remember, but for some reason almost as soon as the nightmares started to take hold _he_ was there and they faded away like so much mist, as if the mere thought of him was enough to chase away her demons. Her sub conscious seemed to have latched onto him as a sort of protective talisman, his image linked with safety. Her conscious mind railed against that as dangerous nonsense and refused in the daylight to examine any points brought up by what she deemed the traitorous portion of her brain.

_He saved you._

_Fought for you._

_Killed for you._

It whispered to her when she let her guard down and she was brought to the absurd state of being irritated with herself. _Finn saved you,_ she sometimes hissed back, _why isn't he fighting off your nightmares?_ But this was a weak and feeble argument because both sides of her mind were in agreement that while Finn was many things, intimidating was not one of them. The things in her head would not be frightened away by Finn. They would eat him alive and spit out his bones. Only the man feared by all who stood in his path was enough to subdue the things that chased her in the night. Kylo Ren was a terrifying figure and part of her, a part she didn't want to acknowledge and tried to squash, was thrilled by it.

No matter that she could more than take care of herself now, that she was an excellent fighter both physically and with the Force, that she had proven she could protect not only herself but those around her if threatened; the little girl who spent her life afraid and alone and surrounded by threats who were always bigger and stronger than she was still lived in her. And that girl craved the protection that having the most powerful man in the galaxy standing beside her offered. She wanted to wrap the fear he wielded around her like a cloak and bask in its warmth.

Rey did not like to think what that said about her.

She liked even less what the things she'd been dreaming of him would say.

The first night he did not speak or even approach her, but the _look_ in his eyes, or more specifically her response to the look in his eyes, was staggering. She'd learned very early to recognize when a man was thinking about putting his hands on her and the men that she'd encountered on Jakku had inspired nothing but dread when their gazes started to linger. She'd never experienced desire before. That the thought of Kylo Ren wanting to put his hands on her was what sparked it in her for the first time made her question her sanity.

The second night the look remained but this time he spoke. In a voice that wrapped itself around her soul he articulated the promise in his eyes, telling her all the things he wanted to do to her and the spark turned into a flame.

Last night she dreamed he'd done them all. Every. Single. One. And the flame became a fire of need that consumed her.

Upon waking she'd done everything she could to damper it but no argument was sufficient to completely snuff it out. Even now as she walked through the base on her way to a meeting the spark he'd lit in her still smoldered under the ashes. She worried it would interfere with her concentration but discovered almost as soon as Poe started to address the room that she would have no trouble paying attention to what he had to say.

“The First Order has been completely quiet since announcing Kylo Ren as their new Supreme Leader. No attacks, no invasions, no military movement of any kind. Hux is reportedly apoplectic because Ren refuses to authorize his plans but no one is dumb enough to disobey a guy who can kill you with a flick of his fingers so they're holding.” He nodded for emphasis and she silently agreed. “But while digging around for that intel I started hearing some really strange rumors. Bodies found with what looked like lightsaber wounds on multiple different planets, witnesses at each location reporting seeing a man dressed all in black flying some kind of TIE fighter no one's ever seen before. I didn't give them much credence until this morning when I got confirmation that Kylo Ren left the fleet three days ago in a brand new TIE fighter prototype. Officially, he's conducting top secret First Order business. Unofficially, they have no idea where he is. So then I started paying attention. Now I've got images of five bodies from three different planets that were all definitely killed with a lightsaber, I've got witness statements saying they saw flashes of red light coming from the home of the first victim, and I've got a missing Supreme Leader who carries a red lightsaber. What I don't have is any sort of connection tying the men who were killed to anything that even smells like a motive. Not to the First Order, not to Kylo Ren personally, not even to each other. I'm at a loss. I thought maybe someone here might know something about one of them that would help piece it together.” He paused to punch in a few commands on his datapad and identification photos of five men appeared at the front of the room.

He continued but Rey couldn't hear him over the pounding of her heart. She thought she caught her name and “first” and “Jakku” but she couldn't take in anything but the faces of the men in front of her and the fact that she knew each and every one of them. Poe wanted a connection? The only one to be found was that they all haunted her nightmares.

She snapped back into focus and realized people had been calling her name and the whole room was now staring at her. She tried to remember how to form words and it took a moment before she finally managed to get anything out. “I knew them.” It was almost a whisper but everyone heard.

Poe's eyebrows shot up. “Which ones?”

“All of them.”

Rose mistook her shock for sorrow and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Rey. I'm so sorry.”

Rey shook her head. “I'm not.” And it was true. A fierce sort of glad was penetrating the shock of seeing them all staring down at her and she knew it was wrong but couldn't bring herself to care. These men that had tortured and starved her, beaten and scarred her, tried to take either her life, her body, or her freedom from her, were dead. It was such a sudden shift in her world that she almost couldn't believe it and doubt started to seep in.

She ignored the concerned looks Finn and Rose were shooting over her head and stood, walking towards Poe and the datapad in his hand.

“You said there were images of the bodies.”

Poe studied her for a moment, his eyes telling her he suspected much more about what was going on inside her than anyone else in the room. Then he nodded and started typing.

Finn realized what he was doing before he could finish and jumped to his feet. “She doesn't need to see that.”

She opened her mouth to tell him he was wrong but again Poe showed an insight that made her want to ask him about the opinion he never offered on the subject of why Kylo Ren had saved her, by looking up at Finn and matter of factly declaring, “Yes. She does.”

He handed her the datapad and she let out the breath she was holding.

There on the screen was the body of Unkar Plutt. His arms had been severed at the shoulders. Arms that had swung at her in anger or simply for amusement. His legs cut off at the knees. Legs that had kicked her when she fell. And his stomach was sliced open. The stomach he'd kept full and fat while she starved.

She scrolled to the next image and found the bodies of the Korsoth brothers. Smugglers who frequently did business on Jakku and who had grabbed at her every time she crossed their path, finally catching her one night as she walked out of town. Their mangled hands had been removed at the wrists. Hands that had held her down and pawed at her body. Hands that had ripped at her clothes and left marks on her skin. Hands that had pressed over her mouth to stifle her screams. Hands that had started to fumble at their belts until her fear had blasted out of her in what she now knew must have been an instinctive Force push and allowed her to escape.

The rest were the same. Bodies with wounds that corresponded to their crimes. Against _her_.

_They can't hurt you anymore._

The words floated through her mind in Kylo Ren's voice and they sounded almost like a memory. She felt free. Free from the weight of fear she'd carried for so long that she'd forgotten it was a burden.

 _They can't hurt_ anyone _anymore._

Those words were her own and the glad expanded to soothe jagged pieces of her heart she'd forgotten were stabbing her. No one else would ever have to endure the pain and fear that these men spread wherever they went. It was a gift. And Kylo Ren had laid it at her feet.

She looked around at her friends and knew she had to try to explain but didn't have the faintest idea where to start. Then Poe's eyes went wide right before he burst out laughing and she found she didn't have to.

“I'm sorry,” he held up his hands placatingly trying to stifle his mirth, “But you're telling me I've been wracking my brain for hours, trading in favors scouring for information, that I called a meeting of the entire remaining Resistance force, and the answer to this puzzle is that the Supreme Leader of the First Order is dropping bodies at your feet like a cat leaving dead birds on your porch?”

Finn's glower was so strong someone on the next planet was probably feeling it, but she caught Rose covering a laugh and Rey found herself smiling.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “That pretty much sums it up.”

Poe slapped Finn on the chest with the back of his hand. “You owe me ten credits.”


	3. Now You Tell Me Where You Are

Kylo Ren sat in his TIE Whisper looking out at the stars and found himself in the absurd position of contemplating the best way to take down the government he was currently leading. The entire structure of the galaxy under the First Order was a threat to her. So he would tear it down. He knew he could do it. The power that lived in him now felt strong enough to crush worlds. He could pull their Star Destroyers from the sky like in the old stories and watch them all burn but he knew Rey would not want that. So he would find another way.

He had almost definitively concluded that the storm troopers were the key. FN-2187 _What had Rey called him?_ Finn had given him the idea. The storm troopers did not serve the First Order by choice. If he could free their minds from the conditioning that bound them the whole system would crumble from within. It did not matter how many weapons you had or how many ships you commanded if you had no soldiers to man them.

He'd just moved on to the decision of whether he should return to the fleet and start the subversion from the inside or stay out here and intercept whatever troops Hux was bound to start sending out if he wasn't there to keep order, when he fell asleep. He hadn't felt particularly tired but he knew he was asleep because the dream had started. The dream he had every night after he left her side. The dream where she was sitting on his control panel, her legs dangling in the space between his knees, looking down at him like she wanted to see if his touch could do more than just banish her fear.

He relaxed back into his chair with a sigh. “Why do I continue to torment myself with this impossibility?” He asked it of himself but directed it at her wondering if the part of his mind that constructed her would answer.

She tilted her head in confusion. “What?”

He leaned forward and slid his hands up her legs from her knees to her thighs until they curled possessively around her hips. Her lips parted on a gasp as a flush crept across her chest and her pupils dilated with desire. “That.” he responded, “Why do I let myself imagine you melting into my touch instead of cringing away in fear?”

Something flickered in her eyes that he could not place before she replied, “Because I do not fear you.”

He shook with the need that statement sparked in him and then surrendered to it.

\---

Rey knew she should stop him.

That he thought he was dreaming and it was so wrong to let him continue unaware, but the thought that he dreamed of touching her coupled with the fact that he was _actually touching her_ banished everything but the need for him to never stop.

One minute she'd been sitting on her bed, wondering if she'd even be able to connect with him and the next she'd been perched on the console of his ship. Her shock died a quick death, burned away as the spark she'd been unable to extinguish raged to life inside her. Her imagination had been so inadequate. The look in his eyes did not say he wanted to touch her. It said he wanted to _own_ her.

To _worship_ her.

To _consume_ her.

And now she could feel his fingers pressing into her hips and the echo of the trail they'd taken up her legs and she wanted nothing more than to be consumed. His eyes stayed locked to hers as he stood, slowly sliding his hands back down her thighs to grip the backs of her knees before pulling them open so he could step between them. Then a wicked smile tilted his lips and he tugged her flush against him, her core pressing into the hard length she could feel pulsing through the layers of cloth that separated them. She gasped, her hands clutching at his shoulders for balance and she heard him chuckle as he leaned down so close she could feel his next words against the side of her neck.

“You don't fear me, little Jedi?”

The dark seductive rumble of his voice coiled around her. She shook her head and then shivered as he brushed his lips over her skin. He kissed a line up and down the column of her throat as he slid one arm around her back and one hand up to fist in her hair. He used his hold to tilt her head to the side. “I bet I could make you.” His teeth scraped against her skin and she shuddered in his arms.

The teasing provocative tone was the same but somehow even through the blaze of desire pulsing through her she could feel what he was using it to conceal and the need for him to know that this was real gave her the strength to push him far enough back so that she could see him. She held his gaze and slid her hand up to cup his face.

“I will never fear you.”

Then she pushed her mind against his and sent him everything. The feeling that he belonged at her side when they were fighting off Snoke's guards, the longing to reach out to him after he sent her away, the way thoughts of him had chased away her nightmares, the dreams she'd had of him, the way she'd felt when she saw what he'd done to the men who hurt her. And she saw his fierce need to keep her from harm when he killed Snoke, the way he'd stroked her face as she slept, his realization that she was his purpose, the longing he hid from himself during the day that manifested in his dreams, his plans to take down the First Order. Everything they'd kept from each other by closing out the bond between them over the last two weeks came flooding across the link she'd widened.

She pulled back to find him gaping at her and she knew he knew this wasn't a dream.

“Rey.” Her name fell from his lips like a benediction.

And then he was kissing her with a fierce intensity that stole her breath. She clung to him as he claimed her mouth for his own, his lips demanding a surrender she was more than willing to give. She wanted him to take more, to take everything, and she must have sent him that thought because he groaned into her mouth.

Their clothes were peeled off haphazardly and tossed around the ship, neither caring where they landed or what tore in the process. Hands stroked and gripped and teased every new inch of exposed skin until they were both bare and he stopped just long enough to stare down at her in a way that etched itself into her soul. Then he was kissing her again as he lined up their bodies and she gasped into his mouth as he slid the head of his cock against her clit. He teased it up and down until she was a writhing mess of need, tilting her hips imploringly and locking her legs around him, trying to drag him inside.

“Please, Kylo.”

She felt what her words did to him. His darkness preened at her plea but as a shudder wracked his body she felt the power she held over him even though she was the one begging.

“Please, Kylo,” she repeated, seeking to send him over the edge of the control he was clinging to, “I need you.”

He blasted her with the savage pleasure her words invoked before he finally pressed into her. Shock and desire collided as an orgasm tore through her just as he started to slide in and any pain she might have felt was buried under the intensity of it. He froze once he was fully seated, tension strung through his entire body even as hers was melting around him. She rocked her hips experimentally and his breath left him on a curse. Slowly, he slid his length out of her then dug his fingers into her hips as he snapped back in and she moaned when the pleasure started to build in her again. He thrust into her over and over, testing different speeds and angles until he found a rhythm that had her crying out and coming undone for him again. This time he followed her over and she felt him pulsing inside her.

They clung to each other until their heartbeats slowed and their breathing mellowed and then she pulled back to look into his eyes. She stroked her hand down the side of his face and he turned to press a kiss into her palm.

“What happens now?”

“Now you tell me where you are and I never leave your side again.”

She smiled and pushed her location into his head.


End file.
